1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to airliner anti-hijack systems, and more specifically it relates to reliance upon known avionics/autopilot-system and encrypted RF-communication techniques for disabling of onboard pilot flight-commands; plus the disclosure relates to harmless gas-admixtures capable of inducing sleep.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,929(filed: December 1958) contemplates an early example of an “automatic-guidance system” of the type employing an RF(radio-frequency)-transponder on the aircraft, whereby at least two ground-based receiver-stations are caused to comparatively interpret the coincidence of wave-signal forms. Should the reading of the signals shift out of phase, a so-called interferometer is programmed to send flight-path corrective-commands to the airborne guidance-equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,277(filed: December 1970) Is shown an early “aircraft anti-hijacking apparatus”, which unfortunately involved a major alteration of the critical interior structural space just aft of an airliner's cockpit. The notion being, to capture a would-be hijacker within the confines of a rotary-vault like walk-through structure (imposing a severe weight penalty as well); which today is being more simply addressed in the form of a more practical reinforced cabin/interlock-door, that is still considered possibly vulnerable to breakthrough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,499(filed: October 1970) Is shown a more sophisticated anti-hijack prevention system for airliners, wherein a person seeking entry into the vulnerable cockpit-area of the airliner, is required to first show themselves at a double-reflective mirror, while making their request via a handphone staged adjacent the window. If the pilot believes the person to be a potential problem, the pilot would ask a question of the intervenor, who upon attempting to answer, would receive a spray of incapacitating-gas directed from the mouthpiece; thereby enabling the intervenor to be taken into custody while under influence of the gas. The concept is reasonable, however ineffective against a more sophisticated hijacker aware of such a contingency.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,845(filed: January 1971) is shown an airliner anti-hijack prevention system, wherein Is provided a special access-restrictive bulletproof bulkhead and door openable only from the cockpit: while any communication is afforded via an inter-communicational message-signaling device. The effectiveness of such a system has never been proven in actual use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,643(filed. November 1972) is shown an airliner anti-hijacking system which employs pilot-actuated trapdoor at the cabin-to-cockpit passageway, whereby a would be hijacker is dropped into a capsule located thereunder which can be released via a bomb-bay door like arrangement; whereto a recovery-parachute would float the offender earthwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,328(filed: August 1972) is shown an airliner anti-hijacking apparatus in the form of a pilot-actuated hypodermic like device located beneath the passenger-seats, which can be selectively driven via a solenoid to instantly sedate/euthanize the hijacker.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,818(filed. July 1974) is shown an airliner anti-hijacking apparatus which is a longitudinally arranged cabin-ceiling mounted rail to which is electrically-traversed a pilot-controlled surveillance/robot-unit having a video-camera within a tubular-housing with abaxially arranged firearm-barrels for remote-targeting of the hijacker,
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,733(filed: September 1980) is shown an extensive disclosure for a satellite-based aircraft-position determining system, which Is cited owing to its relevance to ATC(air-traffic control) VOR(Very-hi-frequency Omnidirectional Range) system of stations by which to provice reliable azimuth-path flight-information: plus, the disclosure relates to state-of-the-art GPS(global positioning systems) such as Navstar®.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,091(filed: April 1986) is shown an airliner hijacking-alert communications system, wherein is provided a microphone, preamp, and RF-transmitter system by which to stealthfully send a realtime radio-signal to ground-tracking stations; and is actuated upon a pilot casually resetting a radio-dial to the hijack-alert frequency.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,458(filed: August 1998) is shown an “acoustic catastrophic-event detection and data-capture and retrieval system for an airliner”, wherein a plurality of acoustic-transponders (microphones) are situated about the airframe, and are adapted to communicate with a recording-monitor. Accordingly, in the event of a catastrophic-event such as an explosion, or audible structural-failure, the acoustic-event would be captured for subsequent recovery and analysis. Unfortunately the invention does nothing to prevent violent hijacking situations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,488(filed: April 1998 by IBM) is set forth usage of a known so-called “smart-card” water-thin credit-card sized device which contains microprocessor-circuitry as to enable pre-programming and thereby facilitate instant inputs relative to a vehicle such as a motor-vehicle, and thereby instruct certain commands to the vehicle's various onboard apparatus characterized as electronic-Islands connected to a controller. The smart-card is able to monitor control-settings not wholly unlike that akin to aircraft functions, and make appropriate readjustments thereof plus, a GPS(global positioning system) is employed in a manner as to restrict driving into certain geographic-locations.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved anti-hijacking apparatus, commercially presently referred to as the AIRCIA™-system, currently being developed for production under auspices of Moretto/R&D-Company exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this Instant disclosure.